


As The Summer Days Unwind

by EmeraldButterfly



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly
Summary: Co-written by Mr. Lloyd, who came up with the idea.How far will Suzie go to make sure that nobody else can be close to her brother?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by Mr. LLoyd. I couldn’t have done this without him.

_Two years._

_After two years, it was over._

_The Heartland War had finally ended. America seemed to still be processing the fact that the bloodiest conflict in their history since the Civil War had finally ended._

_The struggle had finally been resolved with a compromise. Both sides had agreed on the Bill of Life, which seemed to have quieted what had once seemed unstoppable._

_Summer was always special. To the children, it represented freedom, time together and the end of a long ordeal, and the summer after the Heartland war ended was no exception. For the first time in two years, they could start to feel safe._

_No more days spent preparing to take shelter at any moment._

_No more nights when the sound of screams kept everyone from sleeping._

_Something was still strange. What exactly was this “compromise”?_

_It was over..._

_Right?_

_........................................................................_

There’s one hundred and four days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it . So the annual problem of our generation is finding a good way to spend it . 

.........................................................................

Under a bright blue sky, a small girl with blond hair who was dressed all in white was ringing the doorbell of a house in the suburbs. After doing something to the door, she ran off as the doorknob started to turn.

When the door opened, 18-year-old Candace Flynn stood there with her arms crossed.

”What now?” She muttered as she saw an envelope taped to the door. Opening it, she pulled out a note that was made out of magazine pages that had been cut out and pasted together. The note read:

S _t_ **a** y A **W** ay f **R** o _m_ je _r_ em _ **Y**_

las **t** **w** _A_ rN _ **i**_ **N** _g_

Candace looked up from the note.

”Suzie, I know this is from you! Knock it off!”

Rolling her eyes, she crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash can.   
  
Suzie came around the corner a second later.

”This was your last chance. Leave my big brother alone!”

Candace sighed.

”You can’t stop us from dating. And stay out of our bushes!”

Brushing the leaves off of her white shirt, the smaller girl started to head home. “Alright. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Candace was careful to watch out for any of Suzie’s tricks. But after a few days, nothing had happened other than a few dozen glares in her general direction. A few weeks later, she had forgotten all about the threatening note.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Light filtered through the leaves of a tree where two boys sat in the dappled shade. Phineas and Ferb had their toolbox out for a new project, but for now, they were still deciding on ideas. 

”I don’t know Ferb, skydiving would be cool but so would the invisibility suits.”

Ferb unrolled a large sheet of paper and drew something across the top.

”Hey, great idea! Let’s get started!”

The boys got to work immediately, filling the backyard with the sounds of tools on metal and wood. It had been a while since their last big project, so this felt exhilarating, like summer had finally started for real.

Before long, two fully assembled hang gliders stood in the backyard. Each had a knob on it marked “chameleon mode”.  
  
”Okay, let’s test this out.”   
  
Ferb turned the knob on the first glider. The material flickered and changed color, turning into a pattern that perfectly matched the stripes on his brother’s shirt —before tilting to the side and falling on top of both boys. As the hang gliders fell apart, the light was reflecting off of something small in the grass.

As he dusted himself off, Ferb picked up bolt #24.

Phineas tried to stifle a laugh with no success. ”Sorry, Ferb! I guess we’re a little rusty.”

Ferb surveyed the mess and nodded.

”Here, hand me the socket wrench. I think I know where we went wrong.”

It only took about ten minutes for the duo to reassemble both of the hang gliders and fine-tune the chameleon mode. 

Two perfect hang gliders were standing on the lawn, each one perfectly mirroring the fence that ran behind it.

“Perfect! Let’s pick our tools and then take these for a test flight.”

  
The redhead was putting a screwdriver back in the toolbox when he suddenly realized that he and Ferb were alone in the yard.

”Hey, where’s Perry?”

His question was quickly forgotten when his older sister burst through the gate. She was breathing heavily, covered in sweat and was missing a shoe.

”Guys— help me hide— call Mom quick—”

”Candace? What’s going on?”

Candace didn’t reply. Her panting turned into slow breaths as she slumped to the ground.

Ferb darted to her side and checked her pulse. After a moment, he gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly a police officer ran through the open gate and bent down to pluck a small object from the unconscious teenager’s shoulder. It was a vial with a needle that glinted in the sunlight, almost like... like a...

Tranquilizer Dart.

Less than a minute later, several more Juvey-Cops entered the yard, picked up Candace and placed her into the backseat of their car. The last thing that the boys saw as the car drove away was their older sister in handcuffs as she slept off the effects of the tranq bullet.

The two inventors looked at each other.

”Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today.”

................ 

Perry had slipped away from his host family while his boys were in their backyard. He’d been called into his hideout for a mission. 

After using the hidden panel on the side of the house that led to the tubes, he slid down into his chair and waited for his briefing.

“Good morning, Agent P.”

Perry chattered in response.

”We’ve detected some... unusual activity coming from Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s building. We’re not entirely sure what he’s doing, but based on what we’ve found so far...”

Major Monogram pressed a button. An ear-splitting recording started to play.

”CURSE YOU CHARLENE!”

The shouting was then followed by the sound of breaking glass. Perry covered his ears.

”Uh, sorry about that. The volume is turned up way too high, _Carl_.”

There was a shuffling sound as the young intern adjusted the speakers.

”Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has been sighted throwing things off of his balcony, most of which turned out to belong to his ex-wife,Charlene. We need you to get out there and figure out what exactly he’s up to.”

Perry left the meeting and went to see his old nemesis.

When he arrived, the room was oddly quiet. Doofenshmirtz was sitting on the couch with a phone in his hand.

Had he always had that many gray hairs?

The silence was suddenly shattered when Doofenshmirtz started to yell at the phone.

”I KNOW SHE SNUCK OUT TO GO TO A PARTY, BUT VANESSA IS MY DAUGHTER TOO!”

A faint click could be heard from the other end of the line.


	2. Family Feuding

Family Feuding

___________________________________  
🎶DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED🎶  
🎶 GRAND REOPENING 🎶  
______________________________________

The first thing Perry noticed as he stepped into the room was his nemesis, who was currently slouched over on the couch holding his phone. The man looked absolutely miserable, and Perry wondered what exactly had him so upset.

The second thing that he noticed was the confetti.

Brightly colored confetti covered the living room floor. It was stuck to the walls, the furniture and Norm, Doof's robot who stood around 12 feet tall and wore a child size party hat while holding a tray of fresh muffins. Bunches of balloons with DOOF INC written on them were tied to various places around the room. Inators, gadgets and traps were on display with tags attached to them.

Perry picked up a slip of paper on the floor. It read,

"By the time your nemesis realizes that this is a trap, he will already be caught."

Just then a cage fell from the ceiling. Perry sidestepped it as it fell and let out an agitated chatter.

Doofenshmirtz stood up, startled. "Oh, Perry the platypus. When did you get here?"  
He really didn't seem to care about the answer as he dialed some numbers on his phone and held it to his ear.

"HEY ROGER, YOU SCHNITZEL, you tell me right now- Oh. No, I don't have time to wait on hold. Put me through right now. Hello? Hello?! Not again..."

He set down the phone as a pop song started to play. "Ugh. These song lyrics are completely meaningless, but they're just so catchy. "

He turned to face the teal monotreme. "You see, Perry the platypus, my business... hasn't exactly been successful for a while now. I haven't been able to really run the place for a few years. So now that the war is finally over, I've finally been able to reopen! I spent weeks singlehandedly planning this party-"

His dramatic monologue was interrupted by Norm. "Actually, sir, I helped-"

Doof sighed. "Norm. We've been over this. You can't have a dramatic monologue when two people are talking."

"Sorry, sir."

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes... I was finally ready. Everything was great. This was supposed to be a great day. But then my ex-wife Charlene just HAD to go and-"

Perry handed him a tissue. As he wiped his eyes, he continued," You've met my daughter Vanessa. I dropped her off at Charlene's house a week ago. Today I called in to see what time she would get to the grand reopening. I even made her a cake and everything! But she never answered her phone."

The (formerly) evil scientist sat down with his head in his hands.

"Charlene didn't like how Vanessa had been acting. Apparently she talked back and then she snuck out for a friend's party or something. But my little girl never deserved-"

He took a deep breath and continued despite the tears in his eyes.

"Vanessa's going to be unwound."

Perry sat down and placed a paw on his shoulder. He was reminded of a day just two months ago when his fellow agent Harry the Hedgehog had failed to show up for work.  
Nobody seemed to know what had happened to the little hedgehog. Major Monogram refused to tell, saying only that he wasn't coming to work that week for personal reasons.

When Agent H finally returned, he had lost some quills and refused to talk to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. He would growl if he was startled in the slightest and was extremely listless.  
The vet confirmed that he wasn't sick, but the fact remained that everyone was worried. Finally the truth came out.

Agent H lived with a host family that had two kids. The older one was 15. He always remembered to clean Harry's cage and took time to make sure that his younger sister wasn't lonely.  
Harry never said why, and Perry never pressed him for details.But for whatever reason, Agent H's host family had decided to unwind their oldest child.

Perry was snapped out of his flashback by the sound of Doofenshmirtz shouting into the phone.

"COME ON, just let her out! What do you mean, you can't? I know it's not legal, but she didn't even do anything!"

He Hung up and turned to Perry. "Wouldn't you know it, I found Vanessa but they won't let her out. And of course when the Tri-State area opened that facility, they needed someone to run the place. And they just HAD to go and pick Roger."

His next words sounded like a growl, almost like the ocelots that had raised him.

"My annoyingly perfect brother is keeping me from saving my daughter."


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 3

Sibling Rivalry

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Candace: Get that sick creature away from me!  
Jeremy: Candace, it's okay. It's just a squirrel.  
Candace: That's not the one I'm talking about. 

-Comet Kermillian  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still cannot believe the deal we got on that antique globe.” remarked Lawrence as he spun it absentmindedly. “I was sure that it would have been at least twice as expensive.”

Linda nodded. “I have to admit, the Antique Cartography Convention had some amazing sales.”

She gestured towards the giant rolled-up map that filled the entire backseat.

“I’m still amazed that we managed to get tickets—Whoa!”

A police car had barreled past the station wagon at the street corner, barely giving Linda enough time to avoid a wreck.

“I wonder what happened” mused Lawrence as he watched the police car disappear around another corner. “It seems like it was coming from our neighborhood.”

Without saying another word, Linda turned the car around to go home. She had been planning to get groceries first, but orange juice and eggs could wait—she needed to check on the children.

The Johnson siblings were out in their front yard. Jeremy was washing the windows while wearing headphones. He kept checking his watch every few seconds, as if he was waiting for something to happen. His younger sister was dressed all in white and had a smug, satisfied grin.

“MOM! DAD!”

Phineas ran up to the car , trying to get their attention. Ferb was with his brother, as usual. He was much quieter than Phineas, but anyone who knew him well could see his silent desperation.

“Boys? What happened? Where’s—”

“They took Candace.”


	4. The “Better” Parent

_“I don’t know if I’d call that **evil**... a bit much, perhaps._ _”_

_  
—Charlene_

  
-_______________-_________-______-__-

Vanessa sat by the window of the dorm room. She was thinking about home and wondering how her life had gotten to this point.

Everything had happened so fast.

She really hadn’t thought the arguments with her mom were THAT bad. Leaving the house for a party sounded like a nice getaway from the tension in the house, so when Monty mentioned the party on Saturday, she instantly agreed to come.

When Vanessa returned home, it was about 2 AM. Her mother usually would have been asleep, but not this time.

Vanessa expected to be grounded. Looking back, she wished that she had been right.

Since when had her dad seemed like the reasonable one?

Soft violin music filled the background as she began to sing.

  
“ _My mom or my dad_

_Were the two homes I had_  
_I grew up hearing his evil scheming down the hall._

_But now Mom’s gone and done this thing_  
_I really wish I could have seen_  
_He’s really not so bad a dad after all._

_At my first ever swim meet,_  
_he stepped on the other teams feet._  
_But he always tried to do the best he could..._

_He only wanted me to thrive_

_Now will I make it home_ alive?  
_I guess it's possible he’s not the one who isn't good._

_I know at times I would complain_

_But now I can’t even explain_

_Why I thought living with Mom was better at all_  


__

_Because that piece of paper in her hand_  
_Made me finally understand_  
_Maybe you're not so bad a dad_  
_Not so bad a dad after all.”_

Vanessa turned to face the kid with the violin. “I know you’re in the band, but do you HAVE to practice in here? I kind of want to be alone.”

Her solitude did not last long. A tall redhead stormed into the room, collapsed on the bed and pressed her face into a pillow. There was something oddly familiar about the girl... had they met before?


End file.
